


sana x yousef | after din tur

by WritenStuff



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritenStuff/pseuds/WritenStuff
Summary: Yousef seeks out Sana in hopes of finally getting his feelings off his chest, something he couldn't do in front of his friends. He just hopes it isn't too late.





	sana x yousef | after din tur

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was inspired by the drabble prompt: 21. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

The pounding of the ball against the concrete complimented the thunder clouds rolling overhead as Sana moved about the court before shooting the ball at the hoop. A smile spread across her face as the ball fell through the hoop and bounced before she caught it.

“Nice,” came Yousef’s voice from behind her and she turned to find him standing watching her. The corner of his lips was tipped up into a small smile as his dark eyes drank her in. “Hoped I’d find you here.”

Sana dribbled the ball a couple of times, her expression unreadable as she looked at him. Yousef rocked back on his heals, his smile faltering a little. He’d been so sure something had changed between them. The way she’d smiled at him at Eva’s party, Noora sitting right beside her. He had figured Noora had finally said something, regardless of the fact he’d told her not to. Something had been a catalyst to that shift. Then earlier when she had sat down beside him, Yousef had been sure she was about to bring it up before they’d been interrupted.

Truth be told he had chickened out. Felt too exposed there in front of his friends. He could have told the guys he didn’t want to play but he’d got out of there as fast as he could. Yousef felt bad about that considering he’d just dropped the bombshell about him leaving until August. He’d wanted to tell Sana sooner but with her being so distant recently, he wasn’t convinced she’d care. Then something had changed at that party and he thought maybe, just maybe, things were back on track. Worried he’d blown it again this afternoon, Yousef had sought Sana as soon as possible. He knew he should have found her earlier and he was more convinced than ever now that Sana seemed to be blowing cold again.

“Why?” Sana’s voice stole Yousef back from his thoughts, his brow dipping in for a split second. Why? Was he actually going to be honest with her this time? Was he actually going to tell her how he felt about her, say the words out loud, rather than hoping she’d read them in his eyes? Sana was looking at him expectantly now, ball propped against her hip as she waited. It was now or never.

“Because we need to talk,” Yousef finally said, taking a couple of steps towards Sana and closing the distance between them on the small empty basket ball court. “I think you know why.”

Sana glanced away from Yousef for a moment, half expecting to see Elias and the rest of the guys coming to interrupt. It didn’t seem possible they were actually going have this conversation, something or someone always coming in to do whatever the feelings version of cock blocking was.

“Sana,” Yousef said, taking another step forward. His voice was strained, almost pleading. “Please, give me a chance.”

Sana’s eyes found him again and a small smile tipped up the corners of her lips, encouraging him to carry on. Something eased in Yousef’s chest at the sight of it.

“I know I’m leaving, I know that sucks because it’s taken us so long to get here but I-” Yousef paused for a moment, noting the way in which Sana’s cheeks seemed to be heating and that small smile had dropped again. She didn’t look unhappy though, she looked like she was a deer caught in headlights. Like she was anticipating his words being a physical blow. Sana’s chest rose and fell a little faster as Yousef forged on. “I think I’m falling for you. I mean, I don’t think, I know I have. A long time ago and I think you like me too, in spite of how I’ve messed up, I think you still like me. Do you still like me?”

Sana’s mouth dropped open at his admission, obviously not expecting him to speak his feelings so plainly. She’d figured maybe he’d dance around the issue a little more but Yousef had said his piece and now it was her turn to answer. The words clogged in her throat, everything and nothing wanting to spill out at once. “I-”

Just then a loud boom of thunder sounded out in the dark clouds above them, the shock of it causing Sana to drop the ball and it rolled away from her. The heavens then opened, large raindrops falling from the sky.

Typical, just typical. Yousef had finally gotten everything off his chest and mother nature, of all people, had decided to interrupt this time.

Yousef ran and scooped up the ball before calling to Sana, who was still standing in the same place but with her face now raised to the sky as the rain bounced off her skin. She held up her hands to catch the water in her palms, turning on the spot as she enjoyed the cool water against the heated blush on her cheeks. Sana wasn’t concerned about the fact Yousef was standing there, watching her. She vaguely wondered was this what being drunk felt like. Was she drunk on the admission of his feelings that Yousef had just given?

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” Yousef said, amusement in his raised voice, slightly straining to be heard over the sound of the rain. Sana turned her face towards him, a beautiful smile on her lips and those dimples in her cheeks. Damn, he loved her. Really loved her and he needed to know whether she felt the same. Yousef would stand in the thunder and rain all night if he knew at the end of it she would say she fallen too. Loved him too.

Sana was staring at him now, her hands balled at her sides while that fond smile still played on those lips he’d imagined kissing a million times. Still she made no move to get out of the storm, even as another crack of lighting and then thunder sounded overhead.

“Sana-” Yousef began, once again about to urge her to get out of the awful weather, pretty sure she was soaked right through. The last thing she needed was to get sick while fasting.

“I feel the same. I thought you were with Noora, I saw the kiss. I was hurt and I didn’t know how to deal with that because I was sure you felt the same as me. After that night you walked me home, I was sure of it.” Sana interrupted, the words spilling from her lips unbidden. “But when I saw you kiss her, all I could think about was how wrong I’d been and how I was going to have to watch you with my best friend. Maybe I could have handled it if it was someone else, but Noora?” Sana glanced away for a moment, as if the memory wounded her all over again.

"Sana, I’m sorry. I didn’t-” Yousef made a motion as if to reach out for her but he pulled his hand back at the last moment. Sana raised her own hand to stop him from continuing his apology.

"I know, she told me,” Sana said with a small shrug of a soaking shoulder. Both of them had almost forgotten the fact they were standing in torrential rain, too caught up in the conversation they were having. This conversation that had been a long time coming and felt like the most important thing in the world right in that moment. “The kiss is a little less burned in my memory after reading the messages between you both.” Sana said it with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes and a laugh that held no humour. It was obvious the memory still caused her pain and Yousef hated himself for being part of it.

"It shouldn’t have happened but nothing I say is going to take it back. I just want you to know, if you give me a chance, I’ll do my best to never hurt you again. I can’t promise I won’t but I can promise to try.” Yousef’s eyes were intense with sincerity throughout his declaration, rain drops dripping from his dark lashes and down his cheeks.

A moment later Sana moved to Yousef, scooped the ball out of his hands and walked on by him towards her home, the sky still emptying above her.

Yousef watched her as she walked away, his brows drawing together in confusion. What that it? Did she have nothing else to say? Was he dismissed?

Just then Sana paused and looked back at him over her shoulder, that beautiful smile on her lips. "Are you coming? We should probably get out of this storm. I’m sure Elias will let you borrow something to wear.”

That set Yousef in motion and he hurried to catch up to Sana, throwing a smile in her direction as they picked up speed to get out of the rain. “We good?” Yousef asked.

“We’re good,” Sana replied, an amber twinkle in her brown eyes.

And they were good because while they hadn’t exactly covered everything in that small chat, it was a start. Finally they were on track, they knew where they stood in regards to their feelings for each other. The rest, well that could wait until Sana got out of those soaking clothes.


End file.
